This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project will develop matched arterial spin labeled (ASL) perfusion functional MRI (fMRI) protocol on GE and Siemens platforms, using 3D SPIRAL readout and pseudo-continuous ASL methods. The goal is to provide a reproducible neuroimaging tool for multisite clinical studies.